Mixed-up Wishes
by DivineDebris
Summary: They were supposed to have a wish granted! Harry and Hermione never would have thought wishful thinking could go so horribly wrong. Pre-Pre-H/Hr.


**Mixed-up Wishes**

_Written for March 2014 Twin Exchange Challenge_

* * *

"Shamrocks anyone?"

Groans escaped the lips of more than one Weasley as their mother slammed large bowl of clover at the table.

"Mum, Sant Padrug's day was nearly a week ago," Ron whined.

"It's _Saint Patrick's _Day, Ronald," Hermione corrected automatically. "And you'd better go along with it." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she continued. "It's much better than your dad's _other _ideas for the occasion."

Everyone knew she was right. Ever since the war ended Mister Weasley had gone completely overboard, determined to celebrate every muggle holiday he could in honor of muggle-borns and muggles alike. A bit of sour leaf garnishing a few plates was a decent alternative to the 'fun and games' Mister Weasley had suggested prior to the Irish celebrations.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Oh nonsense, Ron. I'll have you know that these aren't your ordinary shamrocks."

Harry snorted under his breath, "You've got that right. They're absolutely rank. I'd rather have another go at Voldemort…"

Hermione bit down a grin.

"You can laugh, you three, but these are magic shamrocks, and legend tells that eating them for a week will grant you one wish."

Harry and Ron straightened up at once, along with George, Ginny, and Charlie, but Hermione's eyes narrowed dubiously.

"I've never heard anything about _magic shamrocks_," she argued. "Are you quite certain?"

Mrs. Weasley looked like she'd been slapped. "Of course I'm certain!"

Hermione was still skeptical but knew better than to continue the argument. Taking a few wilted shamrocks in hand, she added them to her butty and took a bite, deciding to make a little wish anyway – just in case.

* * *

Harry paced around the garden nonchalantly as the sky darkened with the dusk. He felt equally cynical about the wish granted by the so-called magical clover, so all he wished for was a really swell makeout sesh with Ginny. It was getting quite dark when he spotted a svelte silhouette approach him with long tresses piled high on her head. _Ginny_.

He immediately dashed toward her, deciding he was going to make his wish come true one way or another. Approaching her without further ado, he began to snog her without reserve, pleased that she responded with equal fervor.

Things began getting more heated than usual. _Merlin – when did she learn to do that with her tongue?_ She began to run her fingers through his hair, and lifted his hands to the base of her neck when he felt the texture of her hair.

"_Bloody Hell__! HERMIONE!?"_

_"Harry!" _Hermione jumped back in horror. "Oh Godric, Harry, I thought you were Ron!"

"But I thought..." Harry felt his insides twist. He was in for it now! It hadn't been an unpleasant experience by any stretch of the imagination, but Merlin, he'd just snogged Hermione! And what if Ginny found out!

"Oh dear, Harry, I couldn't see you in the light." She paused for several seconds before hesitantly adding, "Do you think we ought to tell Ron and Ginny?"

Harry choked, "No way! Can you imagine how they'd react?"

"Of course, I hadn't thought of that. You're probably right."

They continued to stand awkwardly outside the house for several more seconds. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"I suppose we ought to go back in the house then."

He heard Hermione clear her throat loudly. "Yes...of course."

They made their way back into the house only to be faced by Ron and Ginny, both of whom looked rather green.

Hermione gasped, "Good heavens! What happened to you two?"

Ginny looked like she was going to be sick as Ron replied, "...I knew I should have wished to be better at _Quidditch_..."

_FIN._

* * *

_**Prompt: Quidditch, Pairing: Harry/Hermione, Quote: "Shamrocks Anyone?"**_

_**So that was hilarious. lol, I'm hoping to get back to my multi-chapter fics soon, so consider these monthly challenges a warm-up! _**thanks for taking the time to read! **_-V**  
_


End file.
